castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Alucard/Symphony of the Night
.]] '''Alucard' is the main protagonist of the game Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. This represents his second appearance in the series (after Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse) and the first time a non-Belmont took the main role in a Castlevania game. Unlike other playable characters (Richter Belmont and Maria Renard in some versions), Alucard has a menu system that he can use to equip various weapons, items, armor, an advanced role playing game system and an in-game storyline. In the English version of the game, Alucard is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal (Dracula X Chronicles Edition, as a replacement of Robert Belgrade). __TOC__ Dialogue Quotes (The Dracula X Chronicles) *(Using a shop) How about this? *''Soul Steal!'' *''Dark Metamorphosis!'' *(Attacked) What?! Starting abilities and equipment Alucard starts the game with very basic movements and attacks. A trailing afterimage appears behind him as he Moves, Jumps, and Back Dashes. He is equipped with the powerful Alucard Sword in one hand, which can do a Standard Attack as well as a special warping attack when rolling the directional pad forward when attacking. The Alucard Shield is equipped in the other hand, which can block a Merman's fireball. He wears the Alucard Mail, which offers excellent Defense and resistance to Fire, Ice, and Lightning attacks. He also starts the game equipped with a Dragon Helm, which can frighten enemies, reducing the amount of Defense they have. Other items that Alucard starts with depends on what actions were taken with Richter Belmont during the Final Stage: Bloodlines prologue, or the name entered on the Name Entry screen that is used. If all hearts are used up during the battle, a Heart Refresh will be in the inventory. If over 40 hearts were collected in the stage or the name DRACULA was entered on the name screen, Alucard will start with a Neutron Bomb. If Richter lost all HP and Maria had to intervene, Alucard will start with Monster Vial 1, 2, or 3, and a High Potion, though he will not start with a Heart Refresh or Neutron Bomb if he otherwise would have. Using the name screen entry GHOST111 will result in a Potion being in the inventory. For replay games, using the name X-X!V''Q will grant Alucard a Lapis Lazuli, and using the name AXEARMOR will give him an Axe Lord Armor. Alucard starts the game with the ability to perform any spells that do not require an item (except for Soul Steal, which requires more MP to cast than the has initially). They can only be performed at the beginning of the game by trial and error or by remembering how to perform it, as the key sequence for casting them is not available at the start of the game. See Personal Spells below for more details. Alucard starts the game very strong, but as he nears the end of the first stage, he will encounter Death, who will rob him of his Alucard Sword, Alucard Shield, Alucard Mail, and Dragon Helm. Alucard will then be forced to fight with his Empty Hands and much reduced defensive options. A side quest of the game is to get back these stolen heirlooms. See more at Alucard/Symphony of the Night/Page 2. Alucard Category:Dracula X Chronicles Playable Characters Alucard